


那喀索斯蒙着眼

by Sumigeon7



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumigeon7/pseuds/Sumigeon7
Summary: 本文为lofter闻也文《水仙花之死》的番外（lof id：消失星球）不含主线，设定可能影响阅读流畅性，在意的话建议先看正文前文指路：http://summe620.lofter.com/post/1f6c1076_1c6acbb9c
Relationships: 温闻尔雅, 翟潇闻/刘也
Kudos: 2





	那喀索斯蒙着眼

摘下蒙在眼上那条黑绸带的时候，即便已经做好了十足的心理准备，刘也还是慌张了一下。

他现在面对镜子站着，镜子里映出他不安又兴奋的神色，身后空无一人。

刘也下意识就想要回头，但一双温柔的手从后绕过来，钳住他的下颌制止了他，耳边是翟潇闻刻意放缓了语调的安抚：“别紧张，我就在你身后。”

明明是很清朗的声线，但像这样压低了嗓音凑到耳边说话的时候，总能让人想到水滴落在陶罐里的声音，像是从遥远的异世界传来一般。

刘也被这在耳边炸开的声音蛊惑，轻轻“嗯”了一声，抬手去触碰那只印象中骨节分明的手，从镜子里看起来，倒像是他迫不及待抚上了自己的脖子，想要与那个看不见的人共赴云雨一样。

身后的男人被眼前的景象逗笑，调笑着舔了一口他的耳廓，又说：“耳朵红了呢，真漂亮，害羞了吗？”

刘也的视线顺着话音转移到镜中的耳朵上，“真的红了啊，可是明明还没有开始呢？”他有些疑惑地想，不解自己为何会这么敏感，漂亮的脸上也泛起羞耻的红晕。

身后的人贴得很近，哪怕是隔着两层布料也依旧能感受到对方胸膛的温度，以及说话时有规律的震动，笑起来或是叹息的时候，会像猫一样从嗓子眼里发出愉悦的咕噜声。

当然不是真的咕噜声，但刘也现在周身都被禁锢在这个人怀里，镜子里却看不见他的样子，只看得到自己这副被欲念掌控的模样。

这让他不由自主的想要逃避，思维奇异的拐了个弯，觉得把人想象成大猫，是否就能减轻这种难言的羞耻。

翟潇闻觉得逗得差不多了，松开了刘也的下巴，贴着耳朵告诉他：“要开始了哦。”

磁性的声音像羽毛一样往耳朵眼里钻，搔动他的神经，刘也盯着镜子，看到自己的衬衫扣子被一只看不见的手挨个解开，露出白皙光滑的胸膛。

“像是在拆礼物。”这副光景让他产生了奇妙的联想，恍惚间觉得自己真的是一件礼物，羞羞答答的等着被拆开，被探索，被发现连他自己都未知的惊喜。

翟潇闻在解了三颗扣子的时候停下了，修长的手指顺着脖子滑倒胸口，然后在胸前的那颗痣上摩挲了一下，含住刘也的耳垂发出一声欣赏的喟叹：“看见了吗也哥，你好性感。”

刘也被他的舔舐刺激得心跳加速，微弱的水声在安静的浴室里显得格外色情。

对方温热的指尖引诱着他过于敏感的神经末梢，延绵不绝的细密感知传递到大脑皮层，被翻译成同一个信号：“好舒服，再多一点……”

翟潇闻似乎轻笑了一声，因为刘也又听到了猫咪愉悦的咕噜声。

衬衫已经被彻底解开，半掉不掉的挂在臂弯处，露出由于羞耻而泛着粉的圆润肩头来。翟潇闻一只手捉着他的乳首轻轻捻弄，另一只手已经摸上了他逐渐苏醒的下身。

半硬的性器被隔着裤子搓揉了几下，然后便随着衣物落地的声响，颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中。刘也凭着感觉伸出手，搭在那双在自己身上四处点火的手上，身体在快感的袭击下轻微的颤抖着。

翟潇闻察觉到了怀中人的兴奋，干脆反手覆上刘也的手背，引着他抚弄自己的身体，还要坏心思的边吸吮他的脖颈，边引诱他看着镜子不要走神：“也哥你看，像不像你在自慰？真漂亮啊。”

刘也依言朝镜子里看去，自己细白的手指正在凌虐似的搔刮着那粒可怜的乳尖，另一边无人问津却饥渴难耐的挺立着微微颤动。下身也传来一阵阵奇妙的快感，手臂有节奏的上下撸动，指尖剥开还包拢着的薄皮，在前端的小孔处蹭了一掌的黏液，复又握住了柱身，紧密的摩擦在液体的润滑下发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声。

洗手台有些高，只看得到腰部以上的景象，刘也看着自己脸上越来越放浪的神态，身体也逐渐烧上了均匀的粉色，真有种自己确实是在疯狂自慰的错觉，一时间竟然有种快要高潮的错觉。

翟潇闻似乎意识到了这点，将刘也的手带离了那根蓄势待发的阴茎，张开一只手掌，手法色情的沾取他手上的黏液，低头对他说：“哥哥自己玩一下乳头吧，我来好好照顾你的下面。”

刘也感受到覆在手背上的温度跟着这话消失了，听话的将两只手都抚上了自己的乳头，学着翟潇闻方才带他做的那样，中指和拇指捻住充血变硬的乳粒，边揉捏边用食指的指尖轻轻戳刺着乳尖。

镜子里映射出这春情荡漾的光景，他看在眼里，一边为自己的淫荡神态感到羞耻，一边又在快感的支配下越发努力的挺着胸膛，用手指狠狠的抚慰着自己，纤细的腰肢也不甘地前后摆动起来，主动追逐着对方的爱抚。

翟潇闻感受到刘也的急迫，低笑了一声，下身紧紧的贴住了对方挺翘的屁股，灼热的硬物隔着布料摩擦着他的臀缝。

右手掌心贴住敏感的孔眼处摩擦几下，然后从上到下紧紧地包裹住整个头部，压着铃口色情地揉弄，左手抚慰着寂寞的囊袋和会阴，很快就感觉到了手中传来了不同寻常的抖动。

刘也一边受着镜子里的视觉刺激，一边感受着下身被不属于自己的双手周到的“照顾”，想要射精的冲动比以往任何一次自我抚慰的时候都要更强，很快他就在翟潇闻手里射了出来。

翟潇闻用掌心完完整整的接住了这股白浊的液体，然后张开五指把手举到刘也的眼前，故意说些混账话刺激他：“也哥好淫荡啊，被自己颜射了呢，镜子可不会撒谎哦。”

刘也有心反驳，想说“不是的，我没有”，眼睛却直直的盯着眼前景象无法挪动。他透过翟潇闻的指缝向镜中看过去，这片被挂在翟潇闻指尖的秽迹悬停在他脸前，明明是顺着翟潇闻手腕在往下流动的液体，看起来却像是在顺着他的脸颊流向小巧的下巴。

“是哦，镜子不会骗人呢。”刘也怔怔的看着自己一身的淫靡迹象，脑子里恍恍惚惚的想，可是···“那这只手是谁的呢···镜子真的不会骗人嘛？”

高潮过后的脑袋里除了快感便剩不了别的什么，这个问题太难了，他越想越觉得委屈，默不作声落起泪来，固执的回过头去寻翟潇闻的身影，脑子里把自己之前的想法推了个干净，只剩下一个念头：“不可能的，不可能只有我一个人，我明明有翟潇闻了——”

翟潇闻看着眼前的人吧嗒吧嗒的落泪，心里泛起了一阵莫名的酸软，叹了口气，干脆用那只没沾上精液的手，把人整个翻转过来面对他，单手捧着他的脸，轻轻吻掉他脸上的眼泪，温声安慰：“别怕，我在这，你不是一个人，你还有我呢，我总不会离开你的。”

把人欺负哭并不是他的本意，于是索性也不再玩那套神神叨叨、不知是不是障眼法的把戏，一只手借着精液的润滑温柔的给他扩张后穴，另一只手捏着刘也的下巴跟他接吻。

过了一会儿，后穴逐渐传来色情的摩擦声，翟潇闻熟练地找到那处熟悉的敏感点，缓缓按摩着周边的肠壁，吻却吻得缠缠绵绵又不含情欲，倒像只是借由这两片薄肉来传递他的安慰罢了。

自己的身形早已显现在镜子里，后穴也扩张得很是松软，翟潇闻便喊刘也去看。

刘也原本正享受着来自下身和嘴唇两处的安抚，感觉自己就像被放在了一池温水里，幸福得快要睡过去。听到又要去看镜子，猛地清醒了一瞬，坚决不愿意，把眼睛闭得死死的不肯睁开，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“我不信，你在骗我。”

翟潇闻没再继续劝，颇为强硬的把刘也又重新翻成背对他的姿势，又加了一根手指，继续在后穴里缓慢的抽插着，故技重施，附到他耳边说话：“也哥，你好好睁开眼睛看清楚，是你男人在操你，不是空气，也不是别的什么，你看看我好不好？”

刘也被调转了身子还有点不适，听翟潇闻说的有些心动，但还是闭着眼不肯看。

翟潇闻也不逼他，把插在穴里的四根手指抽出来，换上自己早已勃发的滚烫性器，握住他的胯骨，怼着敏感点就狠狠的整根插了进去。

刘也被这一下操得有些失神，不由自主的睁开了眼睛，等反应过来想要闭上，却在镜子里看到自己身后不再是空无一人。

一个长着漂亮脸蛋，身材颀长的男人，正在狠狠的侵犯他，用那根粗大的性器抚平后他穴里的每一处褶皱。

翟潇闻发现他睁开了眼，冲他露出个温柔的笑，下身的动作却一下比一下猛，每一下都正中红心。刘也被他操有些站不稳，两手紧紧地抠着洗手台的边沿，心里却还有些担心翟潇闻又耍什么奇奇怪怪的把戏，强撑着回过头确认镜子里那个满脸写着情欲的男人是真实存在的。

看看真人又看看镜子，这样反复了好几次，才终于放下心来，不再克制自己，哼哼唧唧的把堵在嗓子眼的呻吟悉数释放。

他被这巨大的快感搞得脱了力，手再也把不住冰凉的大理石台面，索性把两条小臂交叠着放了上去，趴下来脸埋在肘弯里，主动扭着腰去吞吐那人的性器，全力感受着身后越发激烈的操弄。

这个动作使他的腰背塌成了一道诱人的弧线，纤细的肩胛骨高高耸起，随着被顶弄的节奏一下一下的动着，像一只振翅而飞的蝴蝶。翟潇闻眼瞅着，只觉得心里怎么也浇不灭的欲火又更盛了一层，只好更为粗暴的抽插，狠狠的碾压他的前列腺。

性事愈发激烈，浴室里回荡着两个男人的呻吟与喘息，还有囊袋下体撞击而发出的“啪啪”声，肠液随着抽插被带出又戳入，最终在高频率的撞击下变成飞溅的白沫。刘也终于受不了了，抖动着阴茎就想射精，却被翟潇闻伸手用大拇指堵住了铃口。

“还不可以哦，我们一起。”翟潇闻的声音听在耳中简直像是恶魔的低语，但实际他也不好受。刘也难耐的挣扎着，连带着原本就紧致的后穴一阵阵越发收紧，淫荡的肠肉也跟着疯狂的蠕动，像一张贪婪的小嘴，拼命的吸吮着他的阴茎。

翟潇闻险些被夹得缴械投降，死死地扣着刘也的胯骨，不敢再动，费了好大劲才把射精的欲望憋回去，然后保持着插入的姿势把刘也转了个个儿，单手把人抱到台面上，半边屁股悬空坐好。

刘也高潮未遂，后背紧贴着冰凉的镜面，身前却是爱人火热的躯体，温度差搞得他又刺激又难受，眼角溢出几滴不知委屈还是生理性的泪水来。

挑着绯红的眼尾瞪向翟潇闻，却发现对方身上还完完整整的穿着件浴袍，遮得严丝合缝的，只有一根阴茎偶尔能在抽插的间隙暴露在光下，对比自己这一身的凌乱，看起来简直像是一场单方面的奸淫。

刘也又委屈起来，伸手就去拽翟潇闻的浴袍，用软绵绵的哭腔骂人：“你为什么不脱衣服！你是不是不爱我！”

翟潇闻听了啼笑皆非，但还是不忍心爱人为了这种事情伤心，低头吻住那张委屈的小嘴，配合的扯开浴袍的系带，三两下就把这块多余的布料丢到了地上。

这一次吻得极为色情，他故意用灵巧的舌头去舔刘也的上颚，又贴住他不知所措的舌头撩拨似的摩擦，一收一缩地模拟性交的动作，亲得人唇齿间发出“啧啧”的水声，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流出，怎么看怎么糜艳。

刘也被亲得大脑缺氧，却又沉浸在这迷人的快感里不想动弹，恍惚间感觉到翟潇闻停下了这个吻，诱哄似的在他耳边讲话：“也哥低头，低头看看你男人是怎么让你高潮的。”

刘也就真的低头去看，他的阴茎依旧被翟潇闻握在手里，肿胀却无法发泄，后穴被缓慢的抽插着，殷红的肠肉随着抽插的动作被带出来一点又缩回去。翟潇闻的阴茎埋在他体内，半退不进的绕着敏感点碾弄，就是不肯给他个痛快。

他看得眼热，更想射了，难耐的动了动腰，催促出声：“闻闻，快点——”

话音还没落，翟潇闻就加快了动作，用力的抽插了几十下，一把将刘也捞到怀里，凶狠而急躁的吻他，语气却像哀求一般向他讨个福利：“也哥哥，让我射在里边好不好？”刘也早顾不上思考这个，只知道顺着他的意思点了点头。翟潇闻终于松开了堵着他铃口的手，两个人几乎是同时射了出来。

射精结束，翟潇闻却没急着把东西拔出来，而是继续埋在里面轻轻摩擦着，把两人的高潮都延续得更长一些，两篇滚烫的胸膛紧紧相贴，各自喘息着享受高潮的余韵。

刘也已经被干得浑身脱力，白皙的躯体上留着各种各样青青紫紫的痕迹，看起来像盛开的花，看得翟潇闻心满意足，心生愉悦。

清理当然是指望不上刘也了，又休息了一会儿，翟潇闻终于舍得把性器从人身体里抽出来，抱着人去浴缸里仔仔细细的清理了一番，水面上飘着丝丝缕缕的白浊，把水搅得混乱又好看。

等他终于把两个人都收拾好，又重新躺回到柔软的被子里，刘也才想起来控诉他的不耻行径。

“原来你真的能让自己在镜子里消失啊？怎么做到的？”刘也的语气里带着一丝好奇。

“秘密哦。”翟潇闻对今天的“饱餐”十分满意，为了下次继续，他决定坚决保守秘密。

“那你到底是人是鬼？”第二个问题。

“···是我今天没让你满足嘛？你觉得我是人是鬼？”翟潇闻被气笑了。

“哦···那你为什么要说你觉得你应该叫刘也？我们长得可一点都不像！”这个问题倒是有点价值。

“我是从你的想象中诞生的，所以从某种意义上来说，我就是你。”翟潇闻回答得格外坦然，一点都不为自己不是正常诞生的人类而感到羞愧。

“···不对啊？从伦理上来说，这种关系应该叫父子，而我，应该是你爸爸。”大概每一个男孩子心中都渴望着成为同龄人的父亲，刘也似乎也不例外。

“······”

翟潇闻并不准备让自己的爱人在这件事上纠结太久，用一个吻结束了这场走向越来越奇怪的对话。至于你说为什么能拥有实体却可以不被镜子照到？这只是大千世界无数个秘密中的一个罢了，只要知道陪伴与存在都是真实的，又何必在乎这些无关痛痒的细节呢？

总之，今天的纳喀索斯也没能成功的睁开眼睛呢。

end


End file.
